


Эффект топора

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Монстры на улицах Хокинса. Билли и дети в ловушке. Стив приходит на помощь.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Эффект топора

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - maily, Аурелиано, Собака серая.

Когда Стив заехал на школьную парковку, ошмётки уже летели во все стороны: кровь, слизь, обрывки шкуры и плоти. Не успел он оглянуться, как на капот со смачным шлепком приземлилась оторванная лапа с растопыренными когтями. Стив дёрнулся, инстинктивно пытаясь уйти от удара, и вдавил педаль до отказа. Взвизгнули шины, и машина резко затормозила. 

— Твою мать! — с чувством выругался он и, утерев пот со лба, огляделся по сторонам. 

Парковка была плотно забита. Откуда-то слева донеслось утробное рычание, раздался глухой звук удара, и в сторону с визгом отлетел небольшой демогоргон, но тут же вскочил на ноги. 

Кажется, веселье было в полном разгаре. А это могло означать только одно: Билли не стал отсиживаться в здании школы, как договаривались по рации, а решил самостоятельно проложить себе путь к тачке. 

Стив шумно выдохнул и с раздражением закатил глаза.

Вот ведь придурок. Просили же не высовываться. Но ему ведь всё мало! Пусть скажет спасибо, что жив до сих пор. Камикадзе хренов. 

Сам Стив был командным игроком до мозга костей и хорошо знал, что если хочешь победить, то в какой-то момент тебе придётся запихнуть эго себе поглубже в задницу и придерживаться плана. 

Баскетбольная площадка — это тебе не концертный зал, а ты — не рок-звезда с шикарными тёлочками на бэк-вокале. Ты или часть команды и следуешь общей стратегии, или можешь валить на скамью запасных. И будь ты хоть трижды Ларри Бёрд или даже Мэджик Джонсон, ни один капитан не потерпит самодеятельности.

Стив был капитаном, и Харгроув со своими фокусами у него уже в печёнках сидел.  
Но всё-таки, когда Дастин дозвонился до него и с воплем: «Стив, красный код! Красный код!» принялся путано объяснять, что же случилось, он вздохнул с облегчением, услышав после короткой возни знакомый голос на другом конце провода. 

— Слушай сюда, красавчик, — начал Билли с места в карьер и коротко, по-деловому обрисовал Стиву ситуацию. 

Дела оставляли желать лучшего. Монстры ворвались в город внезапно, как в «Тумане» у Кинга. Никто не ждал нападения, и когда твари появились на улицах, народ бросился врассыпную. 

Были везунчики, которые успели добежать до своих машин и свалить к чёртовой матери, но большинство рвануло в близлежащие магазинчики и забаррикадировалось в подсобках, справедливо полагая, что стеклянные витрины вряд ли надолго задержат чудовищ. Те, кому повезло меньше, лежали сейчас с разорванными животами на асфальте в проходах между машинами. Стив видел их, проезжая по Мейн-стрит. У многих на лицах застыло смешанное с ужасом удивление. Люди не успели даже толком понять, что их убило.

По словам Билли, когда началось нашествие, он, не раздумывая, нырнул в ближайшую дверь, за которой скрывался школьный радиоклуб. Стив как-то раз заходил туда с Дастином за компанию. Крошечная каморка была тесно заставлена допотопными приёмниками, коробками с микросхемами, стопками пыльных журналов и прочим барахлом. Так себе местечко, повернуться негде, но мелкие ботаники оттуда практически не вылезали. Здесь было их убежище. А теперь они оказались заперты там вместе с Билли Харгроувом и понятия не имели, как выбраться. Что стало с остальными ребятами, они тоже не знали.

— Без понятия, — буркнул Билли в микрофон в ответ на его вопрос. — Те, кто успел добежать до спортзала, возможно, ещё живы. Там хотя бы нет окон. Насчёт остальных — сомневаюсь.

Стив поджал губы. Ну просто воплощение оптимизма. 

Казалось бы, в такой ситуации разумнее всего было бы затаиться. Сидеть тише воды, ниже травы и ждать, пока всех спасут. Так рассуждал бы на их месте каждый. Каждый нормальный человек. Ну, или, по крайней мере, так рассуждал Стив.

— Спасатели? Копы? Не смеши меня, Харрингтон! Эти бесполезные куски дерьма способны только жрать пончики и выписывать штрафы за превышение скорости.

— Не только... — попытался возразить Стив, но Билли его не слушал.

— В лучшем случае приедут военные и зачистят весь город. Надо валить, красавчик, и чем скорее, тем лучше. 

Стив глубоко вдохнул через нос.

— Есть идеи получше? Валяй, умник!

— Вообще-то есть, — сказал Харгроув с нотками самодовольства в голосе. Стив почти видел, как он ухмыляется. 

В другой момент Стив, может, и разозлился бы, но сейчас лишь плотнее прижал рацию к уху и весь обратился в слух. 

— Псих ненормальный, — только и смог вымолвить он, когда Билли закончил. И после паузы добавил: — Но может сработать. Жди сигнала, приём.

Сколько с тех пор прошло? Полчаса? Час? Стукнув пару раз кулаком по рулю, Стив огляделся по сторонам и почти сразу нашёл Билли глазами. Он стоял на капоте потрёпанного доджа Бена Мердока, который сам же метко прозвал «тараканищем» за рыжий цвет и неправдоподобную живучесть, и размахивал топором, вовсю отбиваясь от демогоргонов. 

Твари были мелкие, размером с добермана, не больше. Можно сказать, ещё совсем детёныши. Вот только даже один такой детёныш легко мог ударом снести ему полбашки. А их было много. Целая стая. И хотя Билли пока успешно давал им отпор, уже сейчас Стиву было очевидно, что его загоняют в угол. Очень скоро он устанет, начнёт ошибаться, и тогда прости-прощай, Билли-бой. Тебе крышка. Псы разорвут тебя на части. 

Достаточно всего одной промашки, одной жалкой царапины, чтобы эти твари пришли в неистовство, почуяв запах крови. Стив искренне надеялся, что Билли и сам это понимает, но... 

Чёрт, да кого он обманывает? Ни хрена Билли не понимал. Проклятый псих самозабвенно играл в царя горы со сворой адских псов и, казалось, не боялся ни чёрта, ни бога. Достаточно только на него посмотреть!

Глаза сверкали маниакальным блеском, на лбу выступила испарина, волосы растрепались, и несколько взмокших прядей прилипло к мускулистой, как у буйвола, шее. Рукава закатаны по локоть, как для работы в саду. Рубашка окончательно расстегнулась, и мышцы груди влажно поблёскивали в тусклом свете фонарей. 

В руках Билли крепко держал топор. И судя по паре лежащих на асфальте тел, он хорошо знал, как с ним обращаться. Он запыхался и тяжело дышал. Демопсы подбирались к нему всё ближе и ближе, плотнее сжимая кольцо, а Билли, как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжал скалиться, будто безумный, словно это был самый счастливый момент его жизни.

Можно было подумать, что это не человек сражается за жизнь, раз за разом уворачиваясь от зубов и когтей, а такой же, как они, крупный хищник грозно рычит на собачью свору, посягнувшую на его территорию. 

Во всяком случае, крутил задницей Харгроув так, что, будь тот львом или тигром, Стив бы уже слышал глухие удары хвоста о капот. Не возникало и тени сомнения, что он не просто дерётся, а наслаждается схваткой. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что с каждым взмахом топора Билли закатывает глаза, как при оргазме. 

Что? Стив моргнул и замотал головой, стряхивая непрошеное сравнение. В последнее время его часто посещали странные мысли, но конкретно сейчас они точно были не к месту. Сначала надо спасти шкуру этого придурка, а потом уже фантазировать, сколько душе угодно.

— Псих ненормальный, — пробормотал Стив себе под нос и потянулся к пассажирскому сиденью, где лежали рюкзак с канистрой бензина и бита с гвоздями. 

Видимо, у тварей была своя иерархия в стае, потому что псы бросались на Билли один за другим и тут же с жалобным воем откатывались в сторону, напоровшись на лезвие топора. 

— Эй, помощь нужна? — крикнул он, опустив в окне машины стекло. Высунуться Стив всё же не решился. Ещё, чего доброго, снесут башку. 

— Сам справлюсь, — огрызнулся Билли, даже не оборачиваясь.

— Да ладно? — не поверил ему Стив. — А топор откуда?

— Разбил пожарный щиток.

Билли быстро пригнулся. Над головой у него с рычанием пролетел небольшой демогоргон.

— И всё-таки я помогу. — Стив вылез из машины. — Ко мне, собачки, ко мне. Ужин подан. 

Как он и предполагал, часть стаи тут же повернула в его сторону безглазые морды и переключилась на новую цель. Шутки кончились, Стив стал прокладывать себе битой дорогу.

— Ни в коем случае, — откликнулся Билли, размахивая топором направо и налево. — Я только-только вошёл во вкус! — Удар. — Когда ещё в эту дыру такой аттракцион завезут... — Удар. — А, чёрт, вот дерьмо! 

Договорить он не успел. Очередная клыкастая тварь бросилась на него, и Билли еле успел уклониться от когтей одного демопса, чтобы тут же с радостным воплем снести «бутон» другому. Тварь с визгом рухнула на забрызганный кровью асфальт, а Билли наконец выдохнул.

— Эй, Харрингтон, а где костюм порно-морячка? — возмутился он, оглянувшись через плечо.

Стив скрипнул зубами. «С-с-скотина», — так и вертелось на кончике языка, но он сдержался. Потом. Всё потом. Сначала дело, а потом, когда всё закончится, он наконец заткнёт рот этому придурку. Как именно, он придумает позже.

— Сегодня не моя смена, — ответил Стив, треснув для убедительности демопса битой по голове. Мелкие острые зубы россыпью брызнули из пасти-цветка на асфальт. 

— Ого, — Билли приподнял брови, заметив в руках у Стива биту с гвоздями. — Какая у тебя игрушка, Харрингтон. Где взял?

— Что, тоже хочешь такую?

— Ненавижу бейсбол, — отрезал Билли и энергичным пинком стряхнул на землю вскарабкавшуюся на додж тварь. 

— Тогда не твоё дело.

— Эй, повежливее, амиго!

— Это мне ты говоришь? — удивился Стив.

— Да чтоб ты знал, Харрингтон. — Вслед за ударом топора раздался визг раненой твари. — Я... — Удар. — Сама... — Снова удар. — Любезность. 

И словно в подтверждение своих слов, он метким броском вогнал лезвие топора прямо в голову монстру, подкравшемуся к Стиву сзади. 

Стив дёрнулся от испуга и резким ударом отбросил демопса в сторону. Тот с грохотом приземлился прямо на «Вольво» директора и, не удержавшись, скатился на землю. На капоте осталась глубокая вмятина. 

Билли окинул удовлетворенным взглядом разбросанные вокруг тела и спрыгнул с машины. 

— Не благодари, — сказал он, выдёргивая из головы трупа топор.

Стив кашлянул, прочищая горло.

— Спасибо.

— Сказал же, — ухмыльнулся Харгроув, вставая рядом с ним спина к спине. — Сама любезность.

— Да ну? — не поверил ему Стив.

— Ну да! — Билли быстро облизал пересохшие губы. — Кого хочешь, спроси, если не веришь! Хоть мамочку своей бывшей! 

— Вот уж не сомневаюсь, — буркнул под нос Стив. 

Настроение резко испортилось. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Билли давно подбивал клинья к матери Нэнси, а та кокетничала с ним напропалую. Вся баскетбольная команда дружно ржала над Стивом — мол, ещё немного, и они с Харгроувом «породнятся». Ха-ха, очень смешно. 

— Между прочим, — дёрнул плечом Билли, — я её даже пальцем не тронул. 

Глаза у Стива полезли на лоб. Харгроув в своём уме? Какое ему вообще дело до его похождений? И тут же поймал себя на противоречии. Поколебавшись секунду, Стив решил, что не хочет сейчас думать об этом, затем глубоко вздохнул и поспешил сменить тему. 

— Какого чёрта ты вообще выбрался из укрытия? — спросил он, уперев руки в бока. — У тебя что, аллергия на здравый смысл? Или тебе так важно это дурацкое соперничество, что ты готов поставить свою жизнь на карту? 

Билли поднял на Стива глаза. Зрачки расширились, рот приоткрылся от удивления, как будто его пырнули ножом. Но уже через секунду он взял себя в руки и растянул губы в неприятной улыбке. 

— И после этого я ещё самовлюблённый? — Билли прищёлкнул языком. — Чувак, ты меня сделал, — и после короткого молчания скучным голосом добавил: — У Макс ангина, она осталась сегодня дома. 

Стив похолодел. Чёрт. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт. Угораздило же так облажаться!

— А... Рация? — спросил он с запинкой.

Билли покачал головой.

— Сигнал не достаёт.

Не произнесённое: «Не знаю, успела ли она спрятаться» повисло в воздухе.

Стив тяжело вздохнул.

— С ней всё будет в порядке.

Билли не удостоил его ответом.

Тем временем из-за угла показались ещё четыре демогоргона-недоростка. Поджарые, со склизкой серо-зелёной кожей, под которой перекатывались бугры мышц, они вальяжно вышагивали по двору, как коты, обходящие свою территорию. Заметив их с Билли, они остановились и дружно повернули «бутоны» в их сторону. 

— Кажется, у нас появилась компания, — пробормотал Стив. 

Билли присвистнул.

— Господи, сколько же их...

Самый крупный из стаи, должно быть, вожак копнул когтем землю и угрожающе зарычал.

— Какая разница, — Билли пихнул его в бок локтем. — Бежим! 

В этот момент псы, раскрыв пасти-цветки, с рычанием сорвались с места. 

Земля под ногами горела. Они бежали сломя голову, петляли между брошенными машинами, как зайцы в лесу, но псы не отставали. Они мчались во весь опор, с лёгкостью перескакивая через мёртвые тела. Позади стоял чудовищный грохот. Чёртовы твари гнались за ними, с металлическим лязганьем перепрыгивая с машины на машину. Больше всего это напоминало гонку с препятствиями по пересеченной местности. 

Стив бежал не оглядываясь. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, кровь стучала в ушах. Казалось, стоит повернуть голову, и тут же выяснится, что воображение его не обманывает, и монстры действительно дышат ему в спину. Он практически чувствовал их зловонное дыхание. Больше всего на свете Стив сейчас боялся споткнуться и упасть. Тогда ему крышка. 

— Не дрейфь, Харрингтон, — раздался сбоку голос Билли.

Стив удивленно на него покосился. Он запыхался, но бежал уверенно, не сбавляя темп. 

Как... Как он вообще заметил?..

Встретившись с ним глазами, Харгроув подмигнул: «Прорвёмся!» и припустил ещё быстрее. Стив проводил его взглядом и рванул следом. Глупо, наверное, но от поддержки стало легче на душе. Кажется, у него даже открылось второе дыхание. 

Чёрта с два он умрёт от зубов гигантской мухоловки из параллельного мира. Не на того напали! 

С диким воплем они ворвались за ограду футбольного поля. Стив мчался, как будто сама смерть сидела у них на хвосте. Никогда в жизни, ни до, ни после, он не бегал с такой скоростью. Псы гнались по пятам, не давая ни мгновения передышки. Совершенно особое ощущение: бежать, чтобы тебя не убили. Ни с чем не сравнить. Стиву доводилось пережить это лишь однажды, в подземных туннелях, и он не рвался повторить опыт. Но, к сожалению, его мнения, как обычно, никто не спрашивал.

Теперь оставались сущие пустяки: пересечь поле и закрыть за собой калитку. Надолго проволочный забор демопсов не удержит, но это и не требуется. Главное — выиграть время.

Увидев, что Стив добрался до цели, Билли остановился в паре футов от выхода и с криком: «Давай, Харрингтон, я их задержу!» развернулся лицом к демогоргонам. 

Стив дёрнулся, как от удара током. Они так не договаривались. Замыкающий должен был просто захлопнуть за собой калитку, а не принять на себя весь удар. Но времени на пререкания у них не было, и, стиснув зубы до боли, он рванул к зданию школы.

Не оглядывайся, твердил он про себя, только не оглядывайся.

— Иди ко мне, детка, — раздался низкий хриплый голос у него за спиной. Как будто перед ним была не стая адских псов, а Китти Причард из десятого класса, и Билли предлагал ей сесть к нему на коленки. 

— Ну же, давайте. Я жду, — промурлыкал он, подзывая к себе демопсов.

Стив не выдержал и обернулся. 

Хищно осклабившись, Билли размахивал перед собой топором, удерживая псов на расстоянии, но те всё равно медленно приближались. Ещё мгновение-другое, и один из них бросится в атаку. Билли быстро провёл языком по зубам. 

Из груди вырвался нервный смешок.

— Ещё скажи: «Я не кусаюсь», — крикнул Стив на бегу.

Добравшись до главного здания, он лихорадочно зашарил по стене в поисках водопроводного вентиля. 

— Никогда не вру о таких вещах дамам, — отрезал Билли и тут же пригнулся, уворачиваясь от когтей.

Взмах топора, и тварь с распоротым животом полетела на землю. В этот момент рука Стива наткнулась на чёртов вентиль, и он чуть не застонал в голос от облегчения. 

— Боюсь спросить, где ты нашёл здесь дам? — крикнул он Билли. Радоваться было пока рановато, но предчувствие скорой развязки придало ему дерзости. 

— А ты видел яйца хотя бы у одной из этих тварей? — откликнулся Харгроув. — Нет уж, если здесь есть хоть один кобель, то это я. 

— На что ты намекаешь, придурок? — нахмурился Стив, изо всех сил стараясь открыть кран. 

Вентиль был старый, проржавевший и поддавался с трудом. Стив весь взмок и покраснел от натуги, как будто машину из ямы выталкивал, а не пытался повернуть сраный водопроводный кран.

— Ну же, давай, — взмолился он, не отрывая взгляд от футбольного поля, где в это мгновение Билли выставил перед собой топор. Очень вовремя, потому что в следующую же секунду на лезвие с громким хлюпаньем напоролся усеянный мелкими острыми зубами цветок. И тут же с воем сомкнул лепестки.

— Не знаю, — легкомысленно отозвался Билли, уворачиваясь от новой атаки. — А ты о чём?

В это мгновение раздался противный скрежет, и вентиль наконец-то поддался. Дрожащими руками Стив провернул его. Раз, другой, третий. Жидкость загудела в трубах, и не успел он оглянуться, как уже по всему полю одна за другой заработали автоматические поливалки. В вечернем воздухе поплыл удушливый маслянистый запах бензина.

Монстры оторопели и заозирались по сторонам. Воспользовавшись их замешательством, Билли выскочил за калитку и с диким победным воплем захлопнул её перед самым носом у спохватившегося демогоргона.

— Харрингтон, давай! — крикнул он, отбегая от забора на безопасное расстояние. 

А дальше всё было, как в кино при замедленной съёмке. 

Стив сунул руку в карман. Достал зажигалку. Щёлкнул крышечкой и, замахнувшись, швырнул её через забор, на который с рычанием бросались осатаневшие демогоргоны. И пока зажигалка летела, переворачиваясь в воздухе, Стив ещё успел подумал, какие же они идиоты, и как же им повезло, что твари оказались тупые и не догадались выбраться через главный вход. Тут бы им с Билли конец и пришёл. Но уже в следующую секунду вспыхнула первая капля, за ней вторая, и вскоре всё футбольное поле было объято огнём. Обезумевшие от боли и ярости твари с воем катались по земле, а он всё смотрел и смотрел, как перед ним облаком разгорается адское пламя.

— Просил же девяносто первый, — раздался голос Билли над ухом.

— А? — Стив обернулся, сбрасывая оцепенение.

Харгроув переминался рядом с ноги на ногу и сосредоточенно к чему-то принюхивался. Шмыгнул носом, затем не выдержал и лизнул пальцы, словно на пробу. 

Стив уставился на него во все глаза. Внутри всё сжалось, сердце ухнуло в низ живота, от резкого возбуждения тело прошило насквозь электричеством. 

— Бензин, говорю, не тот, — сказал Билли как ни в чём не бывало. — К тому же бодяженный.

— Что было, то и взял, — огрызнулся Стив. — Ты думал, я ещё воду из насосной стану сливать? 

— Жаль, — вздохнул Билли. — А я хотел зажигалку заправить...

На мгновение Стиву показалось, что он ослышался. Но нет, Харгроув выглядел абсолютно серьёзным. Глаз задёргался. Волнение, возбуждение, страх сплелись в груди в тугой узел. А затем внутри словно что-то оборвалось. Что-то вроде натянутого до отказа стального каната. Стив мог поклясться, что слышал короткий щелчок. Стало очень тихо. А затем бурлившее внутри напряжение хлынуло со свистом наружу, как пар из разорвавшейся скороварки. Стив замер, оглушённый нахлынувшими эмоциями. В глазах потемнело. Не видя ничего перед собой, кроме Билли, он подошёл вплотную и, обхватив за талию, сунул ему в штаны руку. 

— Придурок, — прошипел он Биллу в ухо со злостью. — Заколебал со своим балаганом.

И только потом понял, что натворил. «Мне крышка», — молнией пронеслось в голове, и Стив замер, не представляя, как теперь станет выкручиваться. Он думал, сейчас Билли развернётся и врежет ему, так чтобы мало не показалось. Думал, он изобьёт его до кровавых соплей. Убьёт к чёртовой матери. Завершит начатое прошлой осенью. Закроет наконец чёртов гештальт.

Но ничего из этого Билли не сделал. Он просто откинул голову ему на плечо и бёдрами толкнулся Стиву в ладонь.

— Брось, — сказал Билли с запинкой. — Скучно же без балагана.

Голос звучал хрипло. Он быстро облизал губы и ухмыльнулся. 

Стив моргнул. Раз, другой, третий. Зрачки расширились от удивления. Только сейчас он заметил, что у Билли стоит. Стоит так же, как и у него самого. Член под раскрытой ладонью был большой, твёрдый, горячий и сочился на конце смазкой. Стив закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, обводя пальцем нежную, до одури нежную головку.

— Выебу, — пообещал он, едва касаясь уха губами.

Билли кивнул.

— Давно пора.


End file.
